Make Hay While the Moon Shines
by Sky-Esther
Summary: After the drama, after the pain and heartaches, life is as normal as it can be. Or that was the case. The world may have changed but feelings haven't nor has much of anything else for that matter concerning the senshis.] (Sequel to 'Darkest Before the Moonlight' but can be stand-alone ish story. ...)
1. Prologue

_She stood at the front door. Staring at the now empty apartment, looking at its bare walls and flooring. Her hand clench her purse straps tightly. Tears began to fall down her face. Was this right or wrong? She couldn't answer herself. She couldn't even guess. Though at the choices she she made prior to that night. Prior to choosing to be happy and in love. The consequences hit her like bricks and for the fear of hurting someone she cares for ...made her do what she's doing._

 _"Mommy. Are you ready?"_

 _Quickly she wiped her face and smiled. "Si. We'll be back and in a new place." When she said that lie, her child smile and nodded. This wasn't temporary. Sooner or later she would be forgotten. As if she never existed. It would hurt, yes. But then that will fade. Then nothing. She closed the door and walked down the stairs. Waiting for her was a tall man with a smile. She didn't smile._

 _"Oh papa, this is gonna be fun. Just for a couple . And thank you for when we come to Japan, we get a new and bigger place!"_

 _"...Evelyn..."_

 _"Anyway, let's go before we miss our flight. We don't want nana upset do we?" She watched as Evelyn nodded and rush to the car. When she got in the man gave her an odd look. "Don't Javier...just dont."_

 _"Why are you lying to her? Neiva...this isn't like you...and you're a pretty crazy lady. Why didn't you tell her we are moving together? "_

 _"..." Neiva sighed. "You're our only way back. Besides we will come back...I just don't know when." She said in a low tone before going to car. Javier watched but shook his uneasy feeling away. He was just glad to have his daughter around for more than a few hours._

 _By the time nightfall came, their plane left Japan. Neiva watched the land get smaller and smaller. Those tears didn't stop. She rested her forehead on the window and mouthed : I'm so sorry...Haruka._

°•°•°•°•

 ** _Five Years Later_**

°•°•°•°

"That's not correct, Chi. You need to carry the one-" She pushed her glasses up and looked at her little sister drawing bunnies on her math homework. "Chi!"

ChibiUsa, known as Chi to her big sister, looked at her boredly. " I'm not smart like you. I'm still doing elementary school. I'm not doing college level things, Yuki." ChibiUsa whined.

Both girls sat in the living room of Yuki's home, ten years old. ChibiUsa had her signature hair style like her mother's. Yuki has wavy curls of black hair that reached her mid back. She wore circular glasses that made her blue eyes bigger and stand out. ChibiUsa always loved her sister's blue eyes. They reminded her of her dad's eyes. They weren't really sisters, the two grew up together. Their mom's friends. There wasn't a moment they weren't besides each other.

ChibiUsa loved YukI and Yuki loved ChibiUsa.

"I'm not that smart, Chi, I just study. Which is what you should be doing." She said. "Besides it's not college, it's only high school..." she added before stating at ChibiUsa.

ChibiUsa then smiled. "Or..." she began.

"...no..."

"Orrrrr..."

"Chi, no...not this." Yuki said, she was gonna stand by her words.

ChibiUsa crawled over and hugged her sister. "ORRRRR!" She had a huge smile.

"Errr...fine! But only for-"

"Yay!"

"An...hour..." Yuki finished but she knew ChibiUsa didn't care because she tossed her homework aside and rushed outside. Yuki neatly cleaned up their books and paperwork as she headed out back she heard the front door open. "Mom?" She looked back but didn't see anyone, not even her mother, she had an odd feeling run down her back though Yuki shrugged it off and followed ChibiUsa. "Hey Chi! Wait up!"

* * *

 **Auhoress Notes:**

Hahaha...ahhhhhhh...yeah. I wasn't trying to like delay the sequel and/or stand alone ish story. I just didn't have an idea on what to do...I believe I have something but not so sure. Sorry it's short but it's just an intro.

Also this takes place after 'Darkest Before the Moonlight'. But if no one's forgotten Neiva and co. I just wrote a small sneek of her. But in my mind this is suppose to be like ...I dunno...typical kinda Sailor moon but still having like drama or real life issues. Also I suppose you can consider it an AUish fic because I know ChibiUsa is suppose to be like what...900...years old but I'm like how the heck do I write a 900 year gap...so fuck...it...yeah. or just go with the flow.

Hope it's interesting enough~~

Also I might change the title. ...I don't know...I think the meaning of the idiom actually sums up this whole story, actually.

Also also...is anyone curious as to whose point of view this will be from? GUESSES? NO. ...okay

..till next time

-Sky


	2. Chapter 1

I washed the dishes afterr dinner, it became a small chore of mine while my mom cleaned the table. It was a long day today. Besides school and homework, Chi's dad came by and took us to a special class. We have been taking this class for a while now. Five years. ...give or take. Though I never understood why. Chi...she's a princess. I'm not. I sometimes wished I had said no when her dad and mom AND my mom had asked if I wanted to. Though all I could think about was being a princess would be so cool. Like the story books. But it wasnt. There's so much you had to learn and know

"Mom..." I spoke quietly after I finished the last of the pans. It was just us tonight. Haruka had left to speak to Chi's mom not too long ago. I remember one night waking up and she was gone. Though a week later, she comes back. I dunno. Her and my mom spoke for a long time in Haruka's bedroom. I guess she was upset?

"Yes Yuki?" She finally said.

"These classes...the one with Chi...can I opt out?" I stood there and watched my mom's reaction. She froze. Stood there with a semi dirty rag, she just used to clean the table, in her hand. "They just don't seem necessary to me-"

My mom turned around, you can tell she has aged. Though she does wear make up so it isn't that noticeable. "Yuki...it may seem that way but it does help. Especially if you are going to take my place. To understand what Chi goes through will better help your process."

I wanted to ask how. How would that help. I get it, every senshi is a princess to their respective guardian planets but clearly the Moon Kingdom is more important. I also wanted to ask why didn't the others take it?

Yes, the other senshis had children but they are younger. As I recall Mrs. Ami had a daughter a couple of years after I turned five. Miss. Minako had a son and daughter, a year after me and Chi were born but kept them a secret. I dunno the whole story but I think it had to do with paternity reasons. Miss. Rei and Mrs. Makoto, have daughters too both born at the same time and they are seven years old. And yes we all are training to take our mothers places.

Though only Haruka and Setuna don't have children. And Hotaru is still young.

"But...yes mom..." I ended it with that. I saw my mom's expression. She knew that wasn't sufficient enough for me. But I wasn't going to pry. I just get this feeling she isn't telling me something. Something important.

The door opened. "Haruka!' I shouted and ran pass my mom and to the very tall woman. She laughed and giggled. My mom came next to her and gave Haruka a kiss on the cheek to which I saw Haruka raise a brow.

"What was that for?" She aaked.

"You know..." My mom giggled and went to her room.

"What happened? At Queen Serenity's?" I asked to change the subject. Her full title is Neo Queen Serenity. But what the hey, right?

"Not much. It was just a favor. How was school and your princess class?'

We sat on the couch. "It...it was okay I guess. Chi isn't taking her studies serious though..."I said half jokingly. Haruka laughed.

"She does take after her mother." Haruka giggled.

I shrugged. "I'm passing my classes though." I looked to see if my mom was in the hallway. No. She wasn't good. "I don't wanna take violin or art classes anymore." I turned to Haruka who looked surprised.

"But you're so good."

Again, I shrugged. "I know but it made mom happy." I tucked my wavy black hair behind my ears and took off my glasses. "I'm not interested in them though...I would rather...I dunno...take different hobbies..."

"Like?"

"Like-"

"Time for bed!" My mom walked out of the room. I looked at the time. It was almost nine. Not only did I have school but more classes to be a better senshi. Most of us can transform already. But me, Chi, or Hoshiko. Well she says she can because she's the leader, but I really...and I mean reallllllllly doubt it. I gave Haruka a hug and went to bed. Slightly dreading the next day.

It's not the training, it's them. I don't hang out with the other Senshis-in-Training. Not because of age but because I don't get a long with them. My mom says it was like that with her and Haruka, when they first met their moms. But I don't think she gets it. This is different. And I don't like how they talk. Especially about my mom and Haruka.

They always say weird things. I dunno. I'm tired.

•°•°•°•°•`

I sat in the cold room. I felt defeated and like a disappointment. I could hear the phones ringing and being answered. Some answered in English but for the most part Spanish. I have been waiting in this cell for thirty minutes, I was only here because my so called friends ditched me when the sirens appeared. It wasn't anything serious. Just graffiti the house of our dumbass teacher for that shithe he pulled in class. No big deal.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice and I sunk into the corner. Wishing I could just phase into the wall.

"You must be mistaken, she would not do that. No not my hjia!" She shouted.

I looked up and saw an officer escort her over. "Ma'am..." He said and opened the cell door. She came in and grabbed my arm. Dragging me out and into the car. It was an hour drive from the police station to out home. I didn't say a word. Why would i?

"Evelyn. ...I don't what I'm going to do with you. This isn't. ...you're not like this." My mom said quietly. I looked out the window.

"What do you know..." I mumbled and huffed.

"Evelyn! You're gonna be seventeen, the choices you make now are gonna effect everything later in life. Im...I'm just trying to help." She sighed.

"It wasn't anything. If anyone is at fault it's Mr. Herberto, he failed me for no reason'"

"You didn't study! You weren't perpared! That's you're fault!'

"How would you know, you barely have a decent education-" I stopped myself too late. My mom slammed on the brakes and glared at me.

"I will not tolerate your actions, your behavior, or your attitude Evelyn!" I saw the tears in her eyes as well as I heard the anger in her voice. "I did not bring us here for you to be ungrateful and just throw away everuthing!"

"No you brought us here so you can still fuck dad..." I mumbled quiely.

"Excuse me?" She drove the car since we were getting honked at. Now only about a minute from the house.

"I said..." I spoke louder. "You only brought us here so you can keep fucking..." I emphasize that word so boldly. "Dad! I didn't want to leave Japan. I wanted to stay! You did this for you! So you didn't feel guilty!" I yelled as she pulled into the driveway. The gate had opened automatically when she pressed the button on the visor. And it had closed too.

"Evelyn, we came her for your best interest!" She yelled as she put the car into park and turned the engine off. "Everything I've done was and still is for your best interest!"

"No it's not! It's only for you! I'm not an idiot! I know what happened-"

"No you don't! You have no clue what the hell happened, you're only a child and you need to stay in your place and not mine!"

"I would if I wasn't reminded of it every day for five years! We were so happy and you ruined it! So leave me the hell alone, mother!" I shouted and got out the car and slammed the door as hard as I could. I stormed into the big house and up to my room.

"Eve do you wanna-"

"Get away from me you brat!" I yelled, tears running down my face as I went into my room. I locked myself in and sunk to the floor. I don't like it here. I wanna go back. This isn't fair.

* * *

 **Auhoress Notes:**

...bit of personality changes sort of. I've decided to do two different point of views. I figure that would be more interesting.

But it'll be mostly Yuki's but I figure that getting a few chapters from Evelyn's view would be good as well to make for a decent story telling and the fact I think it different to see things from a kids view as they never have the full story. Anyway...yeah...thanks for reading

~Sky

****OMG! I had to fix her age. I put 13 insteady of 16. Omg...I knew something was wrong. I'm just like...wait...Wasn't Evelyn six when ChibiUsa and Yuki was born? Pffffffddffft. Anyway it's corrected ~


	3. Chapter 3

"Neptune Planet Power, Mak-'

"What do you think you're doin!?"

I froze. I slowly turned around, Chi stood there staring at me. Hands on her hips and tapping her foot. "Nothing..." I put my hand down and suddenly I could feel heat on my face.

"You were trying to transform!" Chi shouted, I rushed over and tackle her down. Causing my glasses to fall on the grass. "Not so loud!" I had told her.

Chi's pink hair blurred my already blurry vision. Eventually I got off her. Sitting down on the warm ground. "Sorry..." I picked up one of her hair bows.

"It's okay, I can't transform either. But we will. Like what mama says." Chi sounded enthusiastic but her face didn't show it. I think she feels more pressure to transform because she suppose to be Sailor Moon. Like her mom. I reached for my glasses and cleaned them before putting them on. ChibiUsa took out our lunch, we alternate days. Today's hers. "Yuki..."

"Yeah?"

"Have...have you had this weird feeling lately? Like...I dunno...something is out of place?"

I frowned. "No. I mean the other day I thought I heard the door opened but it was just my imagination. Why?'

She shrugged and sighed. "I don't know, I asked my dad about it and he wasn't any help." She set our lunch out on this frilly pink blanket with bunnies on it. I just watched. "I dunno, Yuki." She finally said as the last of the food was set out.

"Maybe it's your senshi instincts are kicking in!" I tried to sound hopeful.

"You sound like my dad." She pouted and puffed her cheeks. I laughed. She rolled her cherry red eyes and cracked a smile. "Oh! Yuki that's right." She grabbed her bag and sugar through it. Crumble paper carelessly fell out. I picked one of them up and in folded it. Her last test. Barely passing. I cringed a bit and crumble the paper back up. "Here it is!"

Chi handed me a sea green colored bracelet with gold beads, the large oval shaped gem with Neptune's symbol. "Are these our communications device?" I looked at it strangely.

"No!" Chi pulled out hers. "Our transformation wands...er...bracelets. Mrs. Ami, figure a new design might help. But we can contact each other too..." she paused. "Oh well then that's a yes to your question sis!" She squealed. "Aren't they cute!?'"

I slowly put mine on and Chi did as well. "Are they active?"

"If we can transform yes but talking no...not yet." ChibiUsa explained. "I snuck ours out, so don't let the others see, we were suppose to get them next week." We held our hands up and stared at our new piece of jewelry.

"Did she make everyone's?" I asked her.

"Mhm. Though..."

She trailed off. "Chi? ChibiUsa?" I called out to her. Eventually she snapped out of it and shook her head. She laughed and said nevermind. It was nothing, she told me. "Are you sure?" Chi didn't usually look so serious.

"It's just that weird feeling. I dunno." She spoke like she was in a brief trance. I started to get worried. I grabbed my sister's hand and pulled her to where I was trying to go. She complained about the food but that didn't stop me. We ditched the rest of school, I know...I know...that's not a good thing but I wanted to out my sister at ease. So this felt more important.

It took thirty minutes to get to my house. We peeked around the corner, mom's car; gone. Good. I didn't see Haruka's either. Double good. We hurried inside and locked the front door again. I told Chi to follow me. We went upstairs, passing the guest room, Haruka's room and mine.

"Your mom's room? Yuki!" She dragged out my name, I had my hand on the door knob. "What if we see...things. ..adult things?" She cried.

I raised a brow. "Like what? Finances? Tax Returns?"

"I dunno...I snoop in my mom's room one time to find her candy and I found this wobbly looking thing. Mom got so mad and red. I just don't wanna find wibble wobbles in your mom's room.'

I thought about it. I don't know what she was talking about. "Maybe it was just something for stress? She does run a kingdom." Chi shrugged and with that, we went into my mom's room.

Everything's so elegant and pretty, I told ChibiUsa not to touch a thing. I went straight to my mom's vanity mirror. I grabbed what I needed, though in the reflection I could see ChibiUsa jumping on my mom's bed. "ChibiUsa!" I yelled and walked over to her. She jumped one last time and sat on the edge of the bed.

I held out the hand held mirror. "Mom said she used to use this a lot. Maybe...maybe we can see if it can help you."

"Okay."

I held it out and breathe. "Mirror...can you show us what's bothering my sister?' We waited. Nothing but our curious faces in the mirror. "Pretty please?" Still nothing. I sighed.

"Maybe it's broken..." I heard her whisper.

"It's not!" I don't know why I raised my voice...no, I do. First the transformation and now this. I don't think I'm fit to be Sailor Neptune...

I sighed in defeat and sunk to the floor as I leaned against my mom's bed. "I'm sorry Chi, I don't know what else to do...if only we could have some help finding out what's wrong..." I stated at my reflection for who knows how long. I blinked.

"Yuki! Yuki!' I heard ChibiUsa yell, thought maybe my mom had gotten home. So I stood straight up. "What?!'

"The mirror! I saw something!" I know I had a shocked expression on my face, which is exactly what I saw when I looked in the mirror. Just me, mouth a gap. "I really did !".

"Chi...this isn't the time for games." I said as I went to put the mirror back.

ChibiUsa jumped off my mom's bed and ran to me. "No I mean it! I wouldn't play with you, if you hadn't blinked you would've saw it too!'

"Well...what did you see?" I said very sarcastically. Though Chi didn't pick up on that.

"Black strings...and a gold circle!" She said with excitement. I raised a brow.

"That doesn't make any sense, how would that even help us?' Chi opened her mouth but that's all she did. "It didn't work." I went to pick up the mirror again. "Watch. I'll ask it something else." I looked at it again. I didn't say anything. ..

"Yuki, I know what I saw. It's a clue some how."

"Colors can't be a clue, Chi! They just can't!" I gripped the mirror tighter. "

"Then why would it show us that?'

"It didn't show us anything! You just have an overactive imagination! You only saw what you wanted to see but you're so dumb you only saw colors-...Chi..." I didn't mean for that. I saw the hurt in her eyes. "ChibiUsa I'm sorry...I-"

She cried as she ran out my mom's room. "ChibiUsa what's wrong?" I heard my mom's voice but as I ran out the room, mirror in hand, to chase after my sister. She only ran out the house, passing my mom. I kept after her. When I reached outside I was shocked to see her dad. ChibiUsa didn't question his presence, she just clung to him.

"Yuki-Levana...why do you have that?" I had chills run down my back. I turned to see my mother looking at me and she wasn't too happy. I hid the object behind me.

"Mom...I...what...are you doing here?" I asked oh so nervously.

"You mean besides getting a call from your school about you being absent?" She crossed her arms over her chest. I gulped. She held out her hand, I gave up the mirror. "When you're ready, you will get this. Until then do not touch my things young lady. " my mom's voice sounded like she meant business.

"Yes...mom..." I glanced over at ChibiUsa and her dad. She stopped crying. I frowned, I didn't mean to get frustrated easily. "I just wanted to help my sister..." I mumbled.

"What did you say?"

I looked up. "Chi brought up that lately she had been having this weird feeling...I just wanted to help..."

My mother had this tired look on her face. "Yuki..." She began.

"i know...I know...by the way...why is Chi's dad here?" I wanted to change the topic so prehaps my punishment won't be as bad for touching that mirror. "Mom?" Her face turned bright red and she turned away from me. I raised a brow at her reaction to my honestly simple question. I turned to look at Chi, who has stopped crying, being comforted by her dad. I frowned. You think I would be use to it by now.

" _Not. The. Only. One..."_

"What did you say mom?" I went inside, I'll apologize to Chi when they are done. I spotted my mom in the kitchen about to make a call. "Mom, what did you say?" I fxed my glasses and watched her.

"What are you talking about?" She set the mirror down on the counter and began to make a call. She turned away from me. "Hello, this is Miss. Kaioh, I'm calling about my daughter...Yuki Kaioh..." She paused. "Yuki-Levana Kaioh...Come on, I go through this everytime, there literally isn't another Yuki Kaioh in that school anyway!" I heard her frustrastions. "Look lady if you're trying to get smart with me, I can tell you right now that will not happen!" She huffed and walked, or rather pace, around in the kitchen.

"Okay..." I know I heard something. I mean...I know what my own voice sounds like. And I'm not crazy enough for my inner thoughts to have its own voice...except that one time...I deicded to sneak up to my room.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It was an accident! I swear! Please!"

I can't believe this. I can't believe this...all of things _this_ was happening. It all seems like a blurr even though it's happening right now. I feel weak, my legs are shaking and my heart pounding. This could've been avoided, right? Right?!

I look around, the sirens sounded like they were in the distance. My friends are being tended to then those silver bracelets sparkled in the flashing lights. I heard voices and the radios. Next thing I know, a light is in my eyes.

"Miss. Are you okay?"

"It was an accident...I swear..." I felt pressure on my forehead. I look down and those silver braclets kept my wrists together. My hands trembled. I look back up and pass the person, who asked me questions about my health. I couldn't answer...all I was focused on was the white sheet that covered up what happened, flames in the distance and a pale girl staring at me.

Why...why did she stare? Did she see it? I wanted to help...I really did...

"Evelyn?!"

I heard my name, it brought reality back. Now all those noises that seemed like they were far away, hit me. The sirens louder than ever and chattering all around. My friends were loud and crying. I heard the officers talk into their radios. It all gave me a headache. The stretcher with the white sheet was being pulled into a van. The fire fighters putting out the once massive flames. I heard my name again, when I looked standing there, behind the tape...was something...someone that brought more tears to my eyes than ever.


End file.
